Thea Queen (Earth-1)
Thea Queen '''(born January 21, 1995) is the daughter of the late billionaires Robert and Moira Queen and the sister of the late Oliver Queen. When her brother dated Laurel Lance, Thea never liked her and the two would always fight while he wasn't in the room. Laurel later became the criminal known as Black Siren, killed Oliver and then their parents and set the mansion on fire. Thea then became the sole survivor of the Queen family. Five years later, Bruce Wayne contacted Thea on the whereabouts of Black Siren and she told him about The Stacked Deck. Over two years later, Thea helped protect her Earth when the dominators invaded alongside heroes of both Earth-1 and Earth-2, also going by the code name '''Arsenal. Biography Early Life At some point when she was younger, Thea met Laurel Lance who began dating her brother. The two instantly didn't like each other and would argue when ever alone together in a room. However, Laurel later broke up with Oliver as she caught him cheating on her. After a series of bad things happening to her, Laurel was finally driven over the edge, discovered that she was a meta-human with the ability to produce a super-sonic scream and killed Oliver. After killing him, Laurel, who took on the alias Black Siren, set the Queen Mansion on fire and killed Oliver and Thea's parents. The whole time, Thea had snuck out with her friends and when she returned fell onto her knees, crying. This traumatised her and her grades began to slip, eventually dropping out of school all together. She was left with the Queen family fortune but blew most of it on drugs and alcohol, even briefly getting into organised crime, working for the Bertinelli crime family for a short period of time. In later life, Thea realised that Laurel might return for her and spent the rest of her money on a secluded house with traps and weapons. She then began to train herself and prepared for Laurel's return. However, with little to no money, Thea took on a job as a waitress in order to make a living. Black Siren's Return During her lunch break, Thea went to the back of the diner to have a beer and was approached by the vigilante from Gotham City from behind, which caused her to quickly smash her beer bottle on the wall and attempt to hold it to his neck, resulting in getting put into a choke hold. However, he exclaimed that he only wanted answers about Laurel Lance, causing Thea to calm down. Personality Growing up, Thea was a very optimistic and positive young girl until the death of her family at the hands of Laurel Lance. After this event, Thea became a broken and ruthless individual who wouldn't let anything stand in the way of the one thing she wanted most in the world, revenge. Abilities * Peak of human physical condition: '''After her entire family was slaughtered, Thea trained herself everyday in order to be in the best physical condition she could. ** '''Acrobatics/Free-Running: During her training, Thea trained herself in the art of gymnastics and is capable of doing several flips all at once and turn the whole move into a back flip. She is also able to land on her feet from an extremely large height without injuring herself. Equipment * 'Firearms: '''Thea purchased hundreds of firearms and frequently uses them in order to train herself in the case of Black Siren's return. * '''Bow: '''Thea also purchased several bows and thousands of arrows. She also trains with it and is able to efficiently use it from a distance. Former Equipment * 'Suit: 'Thea briefly used a red-black suit whilst defending herself and a group of people against Laurel Lance. However, after Laurel was defeated, she discarded the suit in order to finally live a normal life. Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Season 1 * "Siren's Cry" Season 2 * "Frostbite" (mentioned) Season 3 * "Bloodlines, Part 2" Green Arrow Season 1 * "Bloodlines, Part 1" Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-1 Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Maroni Crime Family Members